Romantic janai!
by endyMionFreaks
Summary: Circumstances pushed them into fulfilling their little promise. What promise? Find out! SorataxShiina One-shot ( • ω • )
**A/N: I was cleaning my PC when I saw this fanfic written by my younger self 3 years ago sitting in my files so i thought, why not upload it? I revised it a lil but i don't think it got any better. Please be my guest and leave a review. Thank you teehee *** **⁂** **((** **))** **⁂** ***** **!**

 **This took place right after the anime.. I have read the light novel but this has no spoilers. Enjoy!**

x-x

* * *

"Hurry, Oniichan!" Yuuko, my sister and unfortunately a new resident in Sakurasou, called out.

"Hai, I'll be there." I locked the gate and got in the car.

It's finally summer break so Chihiro-sensei decided to take us to the beach. Fujisawa Kazuki-san is also coming with us. We're heading to his private beach after all. I've heard that he's a former Sakurasou resident together with Chihiro-sensei. Well, he's been visiting her lately sooooo...

The whole ride was not so quiet, thanks to Hase-san and Iori-kun's usual arguments. The moment we arrived at the beach house, after unpacking, I directly went to the kitchen and started preparing our lunch when Aoyama approached me.

"Ne Kanda-kun, let me help you with that."

"Oh thanks Aoyama, then please chop those on the table. Where's everyone by the way?"

"They all went to the beach. They're so excited that they can't wait for lunch ^_^. Well, except for Mashiro and Akasaka-kun. I don't know about Chihiro-sensei and Fujisawa-san though."

"Ah sou ka. Well, it's natural that they're excited since it's the first time sensei has treated us a vacation trip. Where do you think Shiina went? I'm kinda worried she might do something dangerous again."

And to answer my question, someone pulled my shirt.

"Sorata."

"Bikurishita! Shiina?" I'm sort of used to calling her name although I still feel a gush of blood in my face every time I call her that.

"Come with me."

"Eh. Right now? But I'm doing something." I then looked at Aoyama.

"It's alright Kanda-kun. Leave this to me." Aoyama is really kind.

"Are you sure? Jaa arigatou ne."

"Nanami, ganbare." Before leaving the kitchen Mashiro cheered on her. I don't know what she's thinking really. She's supposed to say "Sorry for the trouble". Well, never mind.

"What?" She's looking at me intently.

"Sorata, take it off."

"Ehhh?!"

"Take it off."

"Take off what?"

"You're still wearing your apron."

"Oh this." That gave me a shock. This girl really -.-;

"Let's find the restroom, I need to piss."

"Piss?! Oi a refined lady is not supposed to say that! So, did you ask sensei?" We started walking and opening random doors. This house is rather huge. Whew!

"I can't find her."

"Maybe she's with Fujisawa-san."

*creek* door opening

And to confirm what I just said, there standing right before us two figures kissing intimately. The two stopped and looked at us.

"So-sorry! Please carry on." Shocked, I immediately closed the door.

I cleared my throat to compose myself. I looked at Mashiro who seems blushing.

"Sorata, we forgot to ask Chihiro where the restroom is."

"Eh?" I cleared my throat once again and knocked on the door. Chihiro-sensei greeted us as if nothing happened.

"Ah. Sensei, where's the restroom?"

x-x

"Mashiro? Are you done yet? You've been there for 10 mins already."

What's taking her so long? I've been knocking and calling her out but she's not answering. This girl keeps worrying me, really.

"Mashiro? I'm opening the do—ow!" She suddenly opened it and pulled me in.

"Hey what's the matter?" She just stared at me blankly and suddenly kissed me on the cheek. That caught me off guard!

"Sorata, my reservation from earlier."

Reservation? It rings a bell. Is she talking about the kiss from the last time? Yabai, it suddenly feels hot in here.

"Ah that? Right here? Right now?" My hands are starting to sweat.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Is this really okay? Should I go for the kill? My cat is not here to interrupt us again so this should be fine right? Gaaah! I can't concentrate! Oy Sorata don't be such a pussy!

As the distance is slowly closing in, someone errrr no, something pushed me from the back. The door suddenly flung open pushing me and Shiina towards the wall beside the door. On impulse, just like a typical drama series I attempted to catch her but instead my hand landed on her chest and accidentally squeezed it. What are the odds! It's soft btw. （〃・・〃）

"Oh so here's the restroom, but nah I don't feel like going anymore. Maybe later."

*door closed*

That was Iori. He prolly didn't see us since we were behind the door.

"Ah sorry Mashi...ro." I wanna remove my hand instantly however our proximity is dawning on me and suddenly I can't move. Right hand on her chest, left hand on her back. Think, me (⊃◜⌓◝⊂)!

x-x

"Sorata.." her minty breath fanned my face I can almost taste it.

"Shiina.."

x-x

Closing in the distance between them, their lips met for a peck.

"Shiina I..i like you so much."

"Me too Sorata."

He pressed his lips against hers once again. Nobody moved at first since it's their first kiss. Sorata then started nibbling on her lower lip and in return she wraps her arms around his neck.

They broke the kiss grasping for air.

"One more." She said.

They melted into a gentle lingering kiss. Since they're getting the hang of it, he gently pushed his tongue requesting for entrance. She then gave in.

Everything went fast and they were grasping for breaths while hugging each other. It's so silent the only thing they can hear is their heartbeats.

"Maybe we should go back." Sorata breaks the silence.

Heading back to the kitchen with hands intertwined Mashiro whispered, "Sorata that was not romantic at all. Let's do our best next time ok (｡◕‿◕｡)?"

"Nani sore.." then gave her hand a squeeze.

x-x

* * *

 **A/N: That's all folks. I still have other fanfics here as well. Will upload if life allows. (๑╹ڡ╹)╭ ～**


End file.
